hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Uni
"I'm Lastation CPU Candidate! Uni!" is the human form of Black Sister and one of the new main characters in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The younger sister of Noire, Uni goes to help her sister along with the others to save the world. Uni seems to be friendlier than Noire is, and befriends Nepgear quickly in the game until learning of her relation to Neptune. However, she is still very much a tsundere. Uni fights with a big long range assault rifle. She returns in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Personality While she and her sister look nearly identical, Uni is a lot friendlier and perky in comparison. Comparing her relationship with Nepgear, it's a lot better then Neptune and Noire's at first. Much like her sister, however, she is a tsundere and says things like "I guess I'll let you...". Uni seems to take pride in her fighting and is usually practicing in her spare time or learning how to take over Lastation possibly, as seen in one of the ending images where she is seen practicing karate with a nervous/worried Nepgear, or how she can be seen doing sit ups in another official picture. Uni seems also to be less serious then Noire and seems to enjoy her time with the other younger sisters. She has her times however, such as helping the others in one manga chapter when they dressed as spies and snuck into a Pirachu-esque place. It's mentioned she does not like to be girly, meaning Uni may have tomboy traits which can be shown during her last Chriper event she has a hobby of collecting guns and in another event where she rather prefers to play at an arcade with Nepgear than do thing a normal teenage girl would do. She eventually gives in however, upon rescuing Noire and after Noire later comments on how strong she's gotten Uni begins to cry in joy much to her sister's surprise. Uni is also self-conscious of her appearance shown when Nepgear asks about her breasts when she transforms for Uni to angrily deny the topic and say it's now off-limits. She also is highly jealous and shocked when she finds out her underwear was sold for the least price in an auction by Gust who was selling the CPU Candidates items. Black Sister (HDD) Unlike the others, Uni in terms of color and appearance while in HDD form resembles Noire almost exactly. Both wearing black with silver and white coloring with white hair. While Noire's eyes are glowing blue-green in HDD form, Uni as Black Sister has green eyes. When comparing the outfits, Black Sister has a lot more revealed in comparison to Black Heart. However, it's worth noting that her chest has actually shrunken in size while everyone either stays the same, or grows. Because of this Nepgear thought she stuffs her bra, as noted in a chirper event. Appearance Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme). As Black Sister (ブラックシスター, burakkushisutā) her hair turns a very light gray/white and is worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are shorter and very curled. Her eyes become bright green. Her outfit, as stated before resembles a black bikini with very tall boots and gloves. Her outfit has silver lining and circle shapes. Another HDD form consist of a normal bathing suit like body piece greatly resembling her dress with more detailing on each part and two big circle pieces worn in her hair. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Uni meets Nepgear when she goes to the guild looking for some quest she can accept. She mistakingly believes Nepgear to be a quest giver, but then realizes that both of them must be in search of quest to do. Then Uni begins to tease Nepgear until they begin to realize they both have a lot in common and Uni decides she'll team up with Nepgear and they can go on a quest together. Soon Uni meets Compa and IF, but she isn't too impressed with them and seems disappointed now, considering she thought it'd just be herself and Nepgear... Afterwards when the girls are seperated, Uni and Nepgear run into Linda, who plans to kill them now. But before she can finish, both girls transform into their HDD forms! After the battle, Uni is suddenly very angry with Nepgear and upsettingly explains that Nepgear ran away and just left their sisters and everyone else behind. She then ends her friendship with Nepgear and leaves. Regret and a Duel During this period she became very confused and didn't know whose fault it was. Uni knows Nepgear did have a hard time dealing with this, but she doesn't have any idea about what to do. Later the two girls reunite when both of them accept the same quest from Kei. Nepgear suggests that Uni joins her so that they can finish the quest together but Uni tries to tell her something important but the discussion slowly spirals out of control into a childish bicker. The rest of the party is growing frustrated by this meanwhile... After they defeat the monster and Linda flees yet again, Nepgear believes things have been resolved. However, Uni refuses this and transforms back into her HDD form, then demands Nepgear to fight her, and whoever wins gets to keep the Hematite. Uni then tells Nepgear better not go easy on her, or else she'll be even angrier and the girls begin to fight in which Nepgear defeats Uni. After the fight ends, Uni claims she went easy on Nepgear. She then begins to become doubtful of her own strength after Nepgear managed to beat her all alone, after she runs away from the group and begins to wonder yet again what she has to do about things... It wasn't until the battle with CFW Brave that they made up and became friends again. After overcoming the influences of Brave, Uni gains her upgraded HDD Form.. Uni and Brave have strong respect for each other during their third confrontation. In the True Ending, Brave was reprogrammed to attack Uni and Noire. Uni became upset seeing Brave this way, but Brave's true self told her he is still there and ask her to destroy his "other self". Before being permanently deleted, Brave tells Uni that he will always be with her even if he is not physically there and uses his remaining data to create a new assault rifle for Uni. Hyperdimension Neptunia V She ended up in the same world as Neptune. Powers and Abilities Uni is a long ranged character who can also inflict status ailments. Most of her stats are average except for her speed, evasion, and tech. Still, Uni is one of the best characters to have in your party as she can attack while keeping some distance from the enemy. She also has the most solo skills next to Nepgear and it doesn't take long for her SP to build. She can also move a good distance as well. Build up her SP and then begin to snipe the enemy with her skills while keeping a distance. Transform into her HDD form if you wish as well. She has a combo skill with both Nepgear and Noire which can do good damage. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes 'As Uni' * "For the sake of all children's joy, I will stop you right now!" * "I love you, Nepgear." * "What a Nobel Prize speech. You're probably a straight-A student. You want me to applaud?" * "I'm an expection. I'm super tough." * "Don't get the wrong idea -- you're still far weaker than me." * "Why do I have to do it?!" * "This is so annoying. I want to be stronger." * "Hey, stop running away! Fight like a man!" * "I said wait, so you have to wait!" For a list Uni's battle quotes, click here Gallery Trivia *She is based on the PSP. Sony's first handheld portable gaming console in the PlayStation brand. *Uni's name most likely derives from the PSP's optimal disc - the 'Uni'versal Media Disc (UMD). *Much like her sister, she resembles both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-on. Though not nearly as much. *In the group picture, Uni has six fingers. This was later fixed in the artbook, but still exists on the game. *Uni is the first sister to appear in the manga. *Uni breaks the fourth wall in one of her attacks, kicking the camera (screen), breaking the lens and shutting it off. However, this scene can only be viewed when Uni has assumed HDD form; the same skill has a completely different scene and animation when executed in Uni's human mode. *In a recent popularity poll, Uni has placed 5th place. Making her and Noire the second most popular sister group right after Neptune and Nepgear (who placed 2nd and 3rd in that order). Though Noire did come in 1st. *Uni tells Nepgear that she loves her in one of her bonus voices in Mk-II. But in what context is unknown. *Uni is the only CPU candidate who has a cup size of B in human form, while A in HDD, unlike other Goddesses. *Both Uni's English and Japanese voice actor did the voice for Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Uni is currently the only CPU character who doesn't have a transformation sequence in the animation upon her HDD form's debut, instead she shifts directly into HDD without Uni herself knowing until it was pointed out by others. Her tranformation sequence would be revealed the very next episode. Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CPU candidates Category:Uni Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia: Idol PP character